Never ending Game
by EmiliaVance
Summary: Still don t quite know if it s a modern version of the show, or a modern set after the war.


Prologue.

The air was cold. The outlines of the buildings appeared through the mist, silent witnesses to their trip. The streets were abandoned this early in the day. Most of the people that lived there were hidden in the place where they spent the cold night, away from the eyes of men of the guard.

Hob looked fearfully at his companion, hoping that Elric wouldn´t notice. He was an older man and had spent several years as a member of the guard. His movements were a reflection of a live man. The cold had slipped into her flesh, now there was more ice than blood running through his veins. Hob wondered if, after a few years, also would happen to him. He imagined himself standing on the bridge of the river in front of the base, watching himself without feeling anything, without recognizing anything. His reflection was going to be deformed by the continuous flow of water, returning instead a crooked grin were his mouth should be. In the reflection there would only be winter, the heat in his eyes or hands gone forever. He would be frozen forever, like older men in the ward, fulfilling his only duty. Protect the wall.

His partner stopped the car. He left the old vehicle and closed the door with a mechanical flow. Not a word had come out of his mouth since they left Castle Black. Hob wondered if the speech was also something that the cold of the north removed from you.

The body was lying in the middle of the alley. The blood was around the body of the young woman, small snowflakes falling in the red pond, dissolving in it and making it slightly less thick. Elric approached the corpse with a slow pace, while Hob stayed behind, studying the image before his eyes.

The alley was not like the others in which they found dead bodies. It was spacious and the soft light of the morning you slipped into it without problem. Not the kind of place where a dead body would be found, not unless someone wants it to be found there.

Elric leaned over the corpse and began to review it. He pulled out disposable gloves of his black jacket, put them and his hands began to work methodically over the corpse.

Hob turned away and began to do his job, if Elric took the corpse, he had to process the crime scene. That's what usually happened when they called the guard so far of the "Wall". A small group was sent and all work was done by them alone.

Everything, strangely, seemed in place. Hob looked for bloodstains and signs of a struggle, but the garbage was there were untouched. Had frost and snow, reminding him well north of the state they were. How far from his home he stood now.

While working, his mind went wandering again. The cold was now seeping into his body, but not the way they had sneaked into Elric´s body. Hob felt cold, he hadn´t become cold.

He heard Elric working in the background. The moans caused by moving the boy, probably because of the effort to move the corpse glued to the ground by frost. Hob listened with an almost calm expression, which in the guard was as close to a smile. Feeling Elric to work behind him made him feel more secure in the middle of that sea of fog and cold.

Hob worked until he heard the silence come. He felt it fall on him like a death sentence. Along with the silence came the cold, not from the environment, but from inside his body. His mind froze, his hands fell off to his stiff body and his legs were nailed to the floor. Fear began to run through his veins, his eyes widening as waves of heat and cold began to hit him.

The knife slipped over his neck like a loving caress. Hob fell backwards, his body hitting the frozen cement sounded like a whisper in his ears. The fear began to disappear, and as he bleed amid the garbage and solitude, a gentle peace invaded him. He thought of the young girl who had been in love when I was young. A cute girl with brown hair and delicate eyes, beautiful in a simple way. By her he had tried to steal a necklace and why he had been sent to the "Wall" and the Night's Watch. A smile crossed his face, the first in months because she had promised him she would wait.

A pair of eyes appeared before him, making the whispered his name escaped her lips. But the eyes were neither sensitive nor kind, were electric, cold and cruel blue. Eyes beyond the Wall.

Hands with icy fingers opened her mouth and put the pill down roughly. He closed his mouth and in his last moments of life, Hob felt like the Other drugs were beginning to run through his blood .

* * *

AN: Hey, hoped you liked it. I still don´t know id this is going to be set in the actually series or in the future after Dany wins the war (come on, you know you want it to happen). Tell me how it was and what option you would prefer.


End file.
